Closed Eyes
by ClosedEyesSubliminal
Summary: KaibaxOc SemiAu Under a course of events a young woman enters the Kaiba home. Is pain worth the love? Can Seto handle having untouched feelings rush back? Could Mokuba handle having her leave suddenly? Pain, anger,happiness all mingle in this tale. R
1. Just Thinking

Closed Eyes

By Maome

Prologue

_She stood outside in the rain. Falling water hiding her tears. Yet it could not hide her shaking shoulders. Could not hide the emotion that surrounded her like a thick cloud. Seto regarded her in silent reverence. Dark blue eyes cast over, emotionless as he watched her cry outside his twisted iron gate._

_Weak knees gave way and the young woman was on the ground, hands holding the gate for support as she leaned a drenched head against the gate. A black dress clinging to her form like a second skin as it soaked up the heaven's tears. Even out there she looked like an angel, a sad and cold angel._

_The tall youth bit his lip, forehead pressed against the freezing glass. Why was he so torn? What had she done to him. Moisture gathered in his eyes, and shock overtook him. He was...Crying?_

Chapter One

Seto Kaiba yawned, stretching his hands toward the ceiling as his blue eyes flickered over the computer monitor. He had just spent another long night in front of the mother computer. Checking for bugs and working the system to make sure everything was in check. Kaiba Senior had been a strict man. And under him Kaiba had become just as much a perfectionist. Kaiba Corp was the top Business in Domino city. No in the world. With standings like that, you did not screw things up.

It was surprising that the young man had time for Duel monsters at all. Strangely some could say he had to much time. When he wasn't working on something for his company, Seto was yet again on the computer. Running tests and mock duels to perfect his game. Yet even with all that work, How did he still lose to that damned Yugi?

Seto ran a willowy hand through chestnut hair. Closing his eyes to the world as he let himself go for a moment. Whole body relaxed in a rare moment of peace, When a annoying beep began to sound in his head like shattering of a glass. A groan escaped untouched lips as deep icy blue eyes opened once more. Why couldn't Vector 5 work right just _once._

It is important to note that the man trusted no one. No one not made of wiring, chips and mother boards of course. That is except one small raven haired boy. The thought made Seto's eyes dart to a picture in a silvery frame on his desk side table. A younger version of Kaiba was holding Mokuba hostage in a mock sleeper hold. Chubby children's cheeks rosy with the excitement of being in a amusement park. He remembered that day. It had been the last time the elder Kaiba had taken a day off from work. How long ago was that? Oh yes..three years.

Seto frowned and looked away, fingers flying across the keyboard. Typing away some coding to try and forever rid that damn Vector 5 of its bugs. He would do anything for him. He did do anything for him. Bought him what he wanted, when he wanted it. Let him do what he wanted, when he wanted to do it. Let him have run of the house, let him bring over his friends. The only thing he couldn't give him was the love he needed.

Seto sighed and rubbed his temples, Time really flies... To think, Seto had just graduated from the superficial hell hole that was high school. Of course he had already completed college during his first few years of high school. Wanted to be ahead of the game. Be able to be completely finished once he donned his graduation robe. Hard to believe that he didn't need to go back there.

Maybe the feeling of loss came from losing a piece of himself. To lose of the last part of him that made him just like everyone else. Now all he was, was a corporate executive. A cold business suit, Not even considered a normal person. No, he was a source of money now. Getting close to him meant someone could worm their way into his bank. The thought made his blood run cold. He wasn't even really respected in the business world. After his Dart incident, even the business world looked down on him. He couldn't be a normal man, and he couldn't be a respected business head. Just. Peachy.

"Seto..."A small voice sounded at his side, followed by the gentle tugging of his sleeve. Seto arched a brow and swiveled his chair in his brothers direction to address the younger Kaiba. A kind looking boy greeted his view. Grey blue eyes, framed in a light peach face, raven hair brushing messily along his face and shoulders. The boy looked to the ground, a bit bashful as he began a request.

"Can I have a friend come over tonight?" Mokuba asked, looking up to see what his older brother would say to this. Seto shrugged, "I can't see why not..."He responded, curious as to why his brother was suddenly asking this. He knew Seto didn't care when Mokuba wanted to have a sleepover with one of his friends. Not like he ever ran into one of them. They lived in a mansion after all. Maybe it was that Mokuba hadn't had a friend over in such a long time. Oh yeah...

After they had lost the company last year to Dart, all of Mokuba's so called friends had ditched him. All they cared about was his money...And the second they got the business back, they all came crawling to Mokuba, asking to hang out again. The elder Kaiba must have rubbed off on him, for the younger had kicked them all to the curb. He had enough pride to know those kinds of friends were not reliable ones. Seto never had asked if he had found any new ones.. Apparently he had.

Grey eyes lit up and Mokuba smiled. "Thanks Seto! She will be so excited!" He turned on his heel and was off, racing up the stairs to presumably call up his friend. Who was a girl. Wait...What? A frown settled on his lips once more before he turned back and continued to work. He didn't have time to think about this.

The chiming of the doorbell shook Seto awake, eyes flashing open. Hitting a button on his computer keyboard a slightly grainy picture of the gates appeared. A young woman was looking around, looking nervous with a bag hoisted over her shoulder. She appeared to be about his age, with long dark hair..Maybe brown, he couldn't tell in the black and white picture. With wide innocent eyes. Who was she? Was she selling something? What nerve.. Punching another button Seto leaned forward a bit. "We aren't interested in anything _your_ selling. Please leave." He spoke, voice tinged with annoyance. The young woman looked startled at the voice, and her lips could be seen moving. The young man sitting at the computer sighed and spoke again. "Hit the red button on your left when you talk..." A moment of truth flickered across her eyes and she smiled, pushing the button she leaned in close and a voice wafted into his dark study.

"Oh, I'm not here to sell anything. I am Aki, Mokuba's friend, Is he in? We have plans for me to stay the night." She had a nice voice, with a nice musical tone. Or she would, if she didn't sound so nervous. Seto raised a brow and was about to respond when the gates opened and a short boy came into the camera's view. Black hair bouncing as he ran to take the girls bag. He looked happier to see her then he had with any of his other friends. No! This wasn't right! Standing up Kaiba made his way up the stairs, a determined look on his face. This girl was _his_ age, what business did she have, having sleepovers with a 13 year old? It was wrong on so many levels, not to mention fishy.

Chapter one End

A/N- So.. How do you like it? Does it suck hard? Do you want to read more? Want to know why this weird girl is having sleepovers with little boys? Is she a Shouta lover!

find out in the next chapter... of DRAGON BALL Z...

I mean... **cough** Yeah- I will post chapter 2 soon. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Friends

**Closed Eyes**

By Maome

Chapter 2

Standing outside the Kaiba estate was one of the scariest things she had ever done. Blinking large amethyst eyes she stared up at the huge gate, eyes surveying the camera that she knew was there. She felt so..Watched. Aki had been so observed in her thoughts that when a voice sounded, she was pretty sure she left her body for a moment, she was so shaken.

_We're not buying anything -your- selling._ A voice had said, tinged ever so slightly that it dripped in disgust. Aki realized that it was someone in the mansion fast enough and laughed. "Oh, I'm Aki Toriah, I'm Mokuba's-" Very quickly she was interrupted by the voice, who was clearly getting annoyed.

Duh! Of course there would be a button. Rich people _loved_ buttons right? The young woman didn't dawdle though, smiling as she offered her small speech a second time. Not a second or two after telling Mr. Voice in the Wall who she was, the gates began to grate along the gravel. They were opening. "For a moment I thought I was going to have to go home..." Aki said, watching as a small boy bounced across the yard towards her. "Aki!" He yelled, looking like he was about to do everything short of attack her.

Aki was going to say something more into the voice box, until Mokuba showed up that was. Smiling the young woman let him take her back. She smiled when she heard his small ompfh as he accepted its weight. "What do you _have_ in here!" Mokuba protested, yet denied her hand when she made to take it back. She only offered a wink, smirking. "Oh you know...The essentials."

"I don't like her." Mokuba paused as he walked past the kitchen. Pausing he leaned in. "But Why?" He asked, big innocent eyes curious. "You have not even met her yet!" The young boy whined, as he moved into the white tiled room. Seto Kaiba grumbled something as he folded his arms. "I don't need to meet her. All I need to know is that she is a 17-" "18" "Even worse, A 18 year old who is hanging out with a little kid, having sleepovers. Probably a damn Pedophile.. How did you meet her? On the streets?"

Mokuba blinked. "Pedo..file? Streets? Oh no I met her in school." He corrected the elder boy, unsure why he would need to know such information. The young man made a face at this. "She's in your Class? Is she... _special?_" Mokuba smiled and nodded. "Yeah she is the special helper for my class. She isn't..._a classmate_. She is going to college soon...Duh. She's like 18, she wouldn't be going to middle school."

Seto didn't like this one bit. So she was helping out his little brothers class... But where did she get off having a sleepover with one of her students? Mokuba was already gone though, after a trip to the cupboard for junk food of course. This was annoying. It was decided then, Seto would have to meet her sometime before bedtime. If she was a creep...The thought of what this "Aki" could possibly do to his little brother.

Aki laid back against the pillows, Hair held at bay with low hair band. She let a content sigh escape her as she snuggled deeper into the goose feather blanket. Adjusting a red notebook on her lap she looked over at the young boy. Her friend. A smile warmed her features as she studied him. He was a very cute little boy. Mokuba would defiantly be a lady killer one day, though Aki knew even if he was her age, she could never feel anything for him. He was to much like him... A frown flickered in the depths of her wine colored eyes. She hadn't thought about that for awhile... Never mind that.

"So...who do you want to be target number one?" Aki said with a small smirk, twirling her pen between two fingers. "Dan." Mokuba said without hesitation as he wrapped duct tape around two pieces of white PVC pipe. Aki nodded making a note of the boy's name. "So What plan? Have you thought about that yet." Mokuba smirked and pulled off another piece of tape, binding his project. "Number 6 defiantly." The brown haired girl nodded and closed the notebook.

"Mokuba... Are you sure you want to do this? I mean...I know they hurt you... But." Mokuba glanced up, a spark of confusion in his eyes as he regarded her. "This was your idea Aki..." He spoke in measured words as he set down the pipes. Aki sighed, "Yeah I know...But I was just...Way mad you know?" Mokuba shook his head. "Its ok Aki, I wont tell anyone it was your idea..." Grey eyes looked out the window into the night sky. "I wish I could tell people you were my friend... Your my only real friend Aki...Yet I have to pretend we barely even like each other at school." He seemed a bit sad as he leaned against the wall, hands playing absently with the ears of a plush bunny that had been near his feet.

The young woman closed her eyes. "One day..." She said softly, leaving the subject as she pulled the blanket around her. "Want to duel tomorrow?" She asked curiously trying to change the subject. Mokuba's whole form lightened and he nodded. "You bet! I'd love to fight you in one of the domes! Your so intense Aki, I can't wait to battle you somewhere more then across a table."

That was how it had happened. The first touch to the water. The starting of the ripple. It had been a sunny afternoon, only a few weeks before when Mokuba had been sitting in the classroom alone. He was bothered to much by others during the break time, and just avoided it all together now. Aki had been watching him, seeing the progressive loneliness that surrounded him. She had been there before the incident. Seen how happy and innocent he really had been. And had been there when it all changed. She had seen the pieces fall like shattered glass. It had made her cry. She wanted to see him happy, it was her goal, and when she saw him come to school with Duelist cards she had pulled out her own. And the rest was history.

The young boy moved back aways from the giant bed before running and jumping to plop among the white blankets. Laughter on his voice as he snuggled up to a Blue eyes White dragon plushie. A gift from his brother last year. Aki Laughed with him, ruffling his hair before she rolled out of bed, heading for the door. "I just need to use the bathroom, Ill be right back." Then she was gone, disappearing behind the oak door, closing it gently.

It only needed to crack a fraction of an inch before Mokuba piped up. "Down the hall to your right! Third door." A small thank you had been issued before the door closed. Leaving Mokuba alone in his room of childish comforts.

Aki made her way down the hall, brow furled as she looked up and down the hallway. Hadn't she been here before. "You cant be serious..It was just down the hall, How in the world did I get lost-" Ok so it wasn't that big of a surprise..Aki grimaced shaking her head lightly. She would get lost on the way to her own apartment sometimes. Turning yet another corridor she was faced with yet another set of stairs. "How big is this house anyways..."She remarked, opening doors as she turned to journey the length of hallway once more.

Thats when she had spotted him. The tall youth moving down the hallway, hands busy typing something to supposedly a respectable CEO, possibly in a another county, on his blackberry. His elegantly built face was illuminated ghost white by the light. Usually perfectly kept brown hair messy, feathering his face and moving ever so slightly with each step. It was a difficult task at first, but slowly little bits and pieces of Mokuba revealed themselves in the young man. So this was the famous Seto Kaiba. Kinda cute...

Looking up he spotted her, a look of pure disgust falling onto his features. Eyes flaring up their guards and becoming hard as they critiqued her. "Finding anything worth stealing, or are you just baffled by it all? Why are you not with Mokuba, get bored of your so called best friend?" His voice held an edge, talking to her like she was a known criminal. Well, he _was_ cute. Now he just looked like an ass.

Aki's eyes hardened into the gems they reminded people of, piercing into the man as he drew closer. Elegant hands slipping his blackberry into an overcoat pocket. Deep shadows under his eyes told her instantly that he was worn out and tired, and picking a fight would doubtfully end in her removal from his home.

His home.

Strange to think that a boy her age, would have such a huge home and business like he did. Truly remarkable... She would have had questions for him.. If he didn't seem like he would bite her head off if she even said hello. Aki grimaced and lowered her eyes. "I went to the bathroom.. And now I'm kinda lost... Where is Mokuba's room...?" She said, only kindness in her voice as she looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't eat her or something.

Extending a hand past her side he grabbed the doorknob directly behind her and twisted. Leaning in close to push it open. The whiteness of Mokuba's room lighting the entrance. In a harsh whisper Seto spoke. "Mokuba adores you..I don't know why, but he does. So I'm not going to kick you out tonight. But if I find even a small reason to, I will make it so that you will never be with in 1000 feet of my little brother..." Raising his voice to the cold quality that he used with everyone he regarded her one last time before turning. "Goodnight... Mokuba... Keep your pet on a leash." And then he was gone, disappearing into the darkness that was the hallway, only the light from his blackberry telling her where he was.

Aki growled and shut the door, mixtures of anger, fright, annoyance, and pure undiluted embarrassment playing on her face all at once. Mokuba smiled slightly worried. "Um Sorry about him... He doesn't like anyone.. Don't take it personal... Uh..Did you get lost?" Aki blushed and picked up a pillow, chucking it at his face she laughed and hit the lights.

"See you in the morning" Exchanged in the darkness and soon the two friends were deep in la-la land.

End Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for reading! Please Review! I will Dance and eat cookies and sing for you! Ill wear a Tu-Tu! Just for you! Well anyways- I'm looking forward to the next chapter. I hope you are too!

BTW- Updates will be at least twice a week. So please keep checking back with me!


End file.
